Mitsubishi F-2
Mitsubishi F-2 is a multi-role fighter derived from the General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon, and manufactured by Mitsubishi Heavy Industries and Lockheed Martin for the Japan Air Self-Defense Force. Overview During the transfer to the New World, Japan has used the F-2 as a fighter, a fighter bomber, ground support and primarily in anti-ship operations. Having a top speed of Mach 2.0, the F-2 can easily outrun and overtake any aerial opponent thus far in the New World. It has played a pivotal role in decimating enemy fleets and destroying land targets without a single loss. Specifications General characteristics * Crew: 1 (F-2B: 2) * Length: 15.52 m (50 ft 11 in) * Wingspan: 11.125 m (36 ft 6 in) over missile launchers, 10.8 m (35 ft) without missile launchers * Wing area: 34.84 m2 (375.0 sq ft) * Aspect ratio: 3.3 * Empty weight: 9,527 kg (21,003 lb) F-2B: 9,633 kg (21,237 lb) * Gross weight: 13,459 kg (29,672 lb) clean * Max takeoff weight: 22,100 kg (48,722 lb) * Maximum landing weight: 18,300 kg (40,300 lb) * Fuel capacity: 4,637 l (1,225 US gal; 1,020 imp gal) maximum internal fuel 4,588 l (1,212 US gal; 1,009 imp gal) usable *: F-2B 3,948 l (1,043 US gal; 868 imp gal) maximum internal fuel 3,903 l (1,031 US gal; 859 imp gal) usa *: *: External Fuel capacity: 5,678 l (1,500 US gal; 1,249 imp gal) maximum - (1x 1,135.5 l (300.0 US gal; 249.8 imp gal) + 2x 2,271.25 l (600.00 US gal; 499.61 imp gal) drop-tanks) * Powerplant: 1 × General Electric F110-IHI-129 afterburning turbofan, 76 kN (17,000 lbf) thrust dry, 131 kN (29,500 lbf) with afterburner Performance * Maximum speed: 2,124 km/h (1,320 mph, 1,147 kn) * Maximum speed: Mach 2 at high altitude, Mach 1.1 at low altitude * Combat range: 833 km (518 mi, 450 nmi) + * Service ceiling: 18,000 m (59,000 ft) * Wing loading: 634.3 kg/m2 (129.9 lb/sq ft) maximum * Thrust/weight: 0.606 Armament * 20 mm M61A1 cannon, plus maximum weapon load of 8,085 kg: * Rocket pod JLAU-3/A * AAMs:Mitsubishi AAM-3, Mitsubishi AAM-4, Mitsubishi AAM-5, AIM-9 Sidewinder, AIM-7 Sparrow * air-to-ground weapons include: ASM-1 and ASM-2 anti-ship missiles, various free-fall bombs with GCS-1 IIR seeker heads, JDAM * others: J/AAQ-2 FLIR, AN/AAQ-33 Service History The F-2s were first used in combat against the Louria Kingdom, where they followed the F-15J Kai fighters in their assault against the capital. After all the wyvern forces were obliterated, the F-2s bombed key positions and cleared the way for the ground forces to attack their main objectives. The end result was the fall of the Louria Kingdom. The F-2s played a larger role in the war against the Parpaldia Empire, by systematically eliminating their Dragon Carrier force at their own base and destroying their military base at Le Brias. During the New World War, the F-2s would again take the role of fighter-bomber and anti-ship destroyer by decimating the Gra Valkas Empire's forward air base in Mu, shooting down several Antares fighters, and assaulting the First and Second Advance fleet with anti-ship missiles. Category:Weapons Category:Technology